


A Midsummer's Dream

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A House and Cameron poem. I am reposting it. This was nominated under the "Whiteboard Awards". http://whiteboardaward.livejournal.com/3068.html</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/hameroncaps_zpsua8osi8v.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer's Dream

**A Midsummer’s Dream**

 

She enters his office.

She has the face of an angel.

So beautiful and pure.

So unlike his.

 

She smiles at him sadly

For she thinks he is dying

They stare at each other for a while

No words could define that stare

For they never do.

 

Fear is always with them

It takes hold of them

They continue to stare until he interrupts both their thoughts

With a cough that pierces through the silence of the room.

They both look away for a moment,

until their longing brings them back to each other again.

 

Their stares say a million words

A desire to be one

A need to be loved

A need to be understood by one another

A longing for the other.

 

 

It’s a desperate need for both of them

But they continue to deny what they feel

For each other

And what they truly desire

Happiness with each other.

 

Their eyes scream for one another

Their bodies ache to be with the other

Each begging the other for what they long for so long

 

His eyes scream for her.

It was as if, it pierced through her soul

To her entire body and mind

 

In one brief second, the need intensified.

They slowly walked to each other

Careful not break the stare, to break their moment

He steps closer to her and brings his hand to caress her cheek.

Her face feels like silk.

He moves to brush a tendril of auburn hair from her face.

He takes in her scent, the scent of lilies from her perfume

The scent of lavender from her hair.

To him it feels like coming home from a long trip.

 

He moves closer to her face

Entangling his hands on her soft curls

So close that their noses seem to touch.

Entangling his hands on her soft curls

He carefully brings her towards him.

It was like a rope that is being tied to her waist

And he lassoed her in to him

 

He glides his lips into hers.

It starts off with a small chaste kiss

 

And soon their lips become one.

He tilts his face for a better access

And massages her tongue with his.

 

Their hearts pulsate and it beat faster with every second

The beating echoing through the room like thunder

He moves them to the couch

Without breaking any contact from her fragile form.

Their bodies linked together like chains.

 

Pulling apart reluctantly

She begins to unbutton his shirt.

His bare chest smooth to the touch

As if a silk cloth was draped over it

He smells of scotch and sex

But yet she doesn’t mind

For this, at this moment is her greatest desire.

 

Her wanting for him makes her hurry

But she feels her heart stop

And her world end when he puts a hand on hers

 

Relief passes over her

For he wants to take it slow

She begins to feel like walking in a cloud

As he begins to kiss her neck

 

To her, his kisses taste like honey

So much pleasure coming from one kiss

A surge of electricity courses through their bodies

Like one big magnet holding them together forever

 

Their bodies become joined as one

As if their souls were meant to be.

Two souls become one.

So connected and so fit.

It’s like a puzzle that has finally finished.

 

Heat and steam are everywhere

But it’s the middle of winter

Two bodies are screaming

Both from ecstasy.

 

Moving in slow motion, Their surroundings rush passed them,

As their bodies are suspended in time.

 

A voice comes over

Shooting one of them from the reverie

Embarrassment shoots out of her

For she realizes she had been caught

Like a child in a cookie jar

Her heart stops

Realizing it’s the man she loves


End file.
